


improvável

by raykkenoha



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, M/M/M, Sex, mais ou menos, mas só um pouco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: Após uma missão desastrosa, Vic acaba preso na sua nave Milennial junto de Fliq, seu fiel co-piloto, e Salaz, o amigo idiota da sua irmã que por acaso namorou Fliq. Coisas improváveis acontecem.
Relationships: vic/fliq/salaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	improvável

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Escrevi essa fic rapidinho só pra liberar esse parabéns pra você com um pinguinho de desastronautas aí pro mundo.  
> Talvez os personagens estejam meio fora de si, mas é aquilo né, ficar presos juntos num lugar sem previsão de saída faz todo mundo agir de maneira meio louca.  
> Se cuidem e não saiam de casa!
> 
> P.S.: Parabéns a todos os taurinos da Maré Geek <333 Muito amor, saúde e sucesso pra vocês!

Existem coisas tão, mas tão improváveis que quando elas acontecem a única reação possível é deixar rolar. Ficar à deriva em uma nave há semanas com certeza alterava as probabilidades das coisas, Vic suspeitava, até por que num minuto Salaz o xingava por ter beijado Fliq, no outro Vic o beijava.

  
Vic levou uma das mãos aos cabelos de Salaz e inclinou sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. As mãos de Salaz, que antes pairavam ameaçadoras à sua frente, agora seguravam Vic pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

  
O beijo era um dos melhores da vida de Vic, e olha que ele havia beijado Fliq uns dias atrás - também por impulso, também após uma discussão. As mãos de Salaz deslizaram da cintura de Vic até suas coxas, e num movimento rápido ele ergueu Vic sobre o balcão da cozinha, derrubando alguma coisa metálica.

  
Salaz pausou por um momento para ver o que tinha caído, mas antes que pudesse recuperar o objeto, Vic o aproximou com as pernas e tentou puxar a barra da sua camisa.

  
Salaz arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado antes de tirar a camisa para que Vic pudesse apreciar seu corpo. Vic não gostava de Salaz, mas não podia negar que ele era bonito e conseguia até mesmo ser charmoso quando não agia como um comandante pretensioso. O colete de Vic foi ao chão poucos segundos depois, enquanto Salaz desceu os beijos do pescoço até o peito, olhou para cima brevemente e sorriu antes de mordiscar o mamilo de Vic.

  
A reação de Vic foi um gemido nada discreto, e ele conseguiu sentir a boca de Salaz tremendo numa risada enquanto ele chupava um mamilo e beliscava o outro com seus dedos. Ele continuou nisso por uns segundos mais, até que decidiu deslizar até o chão.

  
Vic se arrepiou ao ver Salaz ajoelhado, principalmente porque Salaz parecia ter mais controle da situação, seus olhos brilhavam com luxúria, e sua boca avermelhada estava curvada em um sorriso. Vic se apressou para tirar as calças quando percebeu que havia mais uma pessoa na cozinha.

  
Fliq estava parado na porta da cozinha, seus olhos estavam nublados com emoções que Vic não conseguia decifrar.  
Vic, pálido, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Salaz levantou-se assim que se deparou com Fliq.

  
“Que cena mais linda,” Fliq comentou, “desculpa se tô atrapalhando o casalzinho aí,” ele sorriu ironicamente, “eu escutei um barulho e vim ver se vocês não tinham se matado,” Vic e Salaz permaneceram em silêncio, então ele continuou, “mas pelo visto eu entendi tudo errado, podem continuar que eu não vou mais atrapalhar”

  
Vic e Salaz trocaram olhares de apreensão, Fliq deu as costas para eles.

  
“Fliq, espera!” Vic gritou antes que Fliq saísse dali, “não é o que você acha,” ele andou até Fliq, puxando Salaz pelo braço. “Porra, Fliq, a gente não é de ferro”

  
Fliq cruzou os braços.

  
“A gente vai ficar aqui sabe-se-lá até quando,” Vic continuou, “o Salaz não é completamente repulsivo,” Salaz revirou os olhos, “a gente só tava tentando se divertir, já que você não quis nenhum de nós”

  
“Eu não quis _decidir_ ,” Fliq murmurou.

  
“O Vitorino não é tão asqueroso quanto eu imaginava,” Salaz comentou.

  
“Ótimo, que bom que vocês se entenderam,” Fliq tentou virar novamente, mas Vic o impediu.

  
“Fliq, cê não entende que a gente tá se pegando literalmente porque você não escolheu?”

  
“E cê quer que eu escolha agora?” Fliq perguntou irritado.

  
“Você não precisa escolher _um_ de nós quando pode ter os dois,” Salaz comentou.

  
A expressão de Fliq mudou de confuso para contemplativo em questão de segundos, ele alternava o olhar entre Vic e Salaz constantemente, até que chegou em uma conclusão.

  
“Ok.”

  
Vic abriu um sorriso e os levou até a suíte do piloto

  
…

  
A primeira coisa que descobriram foi que beijar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo não era fácil, mas com ajustes dava certo. Entretanto isso não foi a melhor coisa, logo naquele primeiro dia Vic descobriu que Salaz gostava dos barulhos que ele fazia tanto quanto ele gostava de deixá-lo incapaz de falar.

  
Vic gostava de ficar de quatro, ele era vaidoso e sabia que essa pose o favorecia, e Fliq, extasiado e ansioso, se posicionou na frente, enquanto Salaz, exalando confiança, foi por trás.

  
Os dedos de Salaz se mostraram tão habilidosos quanto sua boca, arrancando gemidos de Vic que eram abafados pela ereção do Fliq. Salaz finalmente resolveu trocar os dedos por sua ereção, se ajustando na cama para beijar Fliq.

  
Vic sentia todo seu corpo formigar de prazer enquanto Salaz o penetrava lentamente. Ele tentou apressar o processo, mas sem sucesso, Salaz possuía todo controle. Quando ele finalmente entrou por completo, apoiou as mãos na base da coluna de Vic e começou a rebolar vagarosamente.

  
Vic não conseguia focar em chupar Fliq direito, mas Fliq não parecia se importar enquanto observava mesmerizado os movimentos de Salaz.

  
Salaz tomou o controle novamente e levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Vic, primeiro ele fez uma leve carícia, depois entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo, segurou com força e empurrou no ritmo de suas estocadas.

  
Vic engasgou, mas forçou sua garganta a relaxar.

  
“Puxa o cabelo dele com força,” Salaz ordenou. “Ele gosta.”

  
Vic olhou para cima, tentando encorajar Fliq com seu olhar.

  
Assim que Fliq puxou seu cabelo, Salaz soltou, voltou as mãos para a base da cintura de Vic e começou a estocar com mais força.

  
Fliq foi o primeiro a gozar e depois do que pareciam horas, mas provavelmente foram meros minutos, Salaz deu atenção à ereção de Vic e, sem perder o ritmo, o masturbou até ambos gozarem.

  
Vic imediatamente se debruçou na cama, cansado, e caiu no sono.

...

  
Depois desse _acordo_ , os dias não ficaram mais fáceis, considerando que eles ainda estavam com pouco combustível e nenhuma maneira de contactar a base, mas ficaram definitivamente melhores.

**Author's Note:**

> Se gostaram deem kudos e/ou comentem! Se não gostaram comentem também haha, toda crítica (construtiva) é bem vinda!  
> Falem comigo no [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnila) <3  
> Se cuidem!!!!!!!


End file.
